tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberius Lux
Tiberius Lux is a retired general of the Imperial Legion and formergeneral of Shornhelm that appears in [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_Burned-Mane_Canon The Burned Mane Canon]'' ''as a member of House Lux. Biography (Pre-Plight of the Reachmen) TBA Events of Plight of the Reachmen Tiberius first appears in the Burned-Mane Canon during the Forsworn uprising of 4E 224 as a retired General monitoring the escalating situation of behalf of the Legion as a military adviser of the fourth legion. In this position of adviser Tiberius was alerted to the presence of Damo Auld in the region, bastard son of his close friend Emeric Auld. Attempting at various times to have Damo released into his custody as a favour to his friend, Tiberius' attempts ultimately failed and Emeric was forced to send his own personal assassin to free his reckless son from captivity. Post Plight of the Reachmen Following the successful conclusion of the forsworn uprising of 4E 224, Tiberius returned to Cyrodiil for a short time before being posted to High Rock to serve yet again as a military adviser to the Legion. Events of AGOT: High Rock Tiberius appeared following the funeral of High King Garth Lariat unannounced at Emeric Auld's manor in Shornhelm. The duo got uncharacteristically drunk, something which would lead Tiberius to take up drinking more regularly, reaching the point of dependence on alcohol just to function. During the course of the night the two discussed their future plans for overthrowing the Emperor in favour of the son of the deposed tyrant Augustus Mede. The next day Tiberius resumed his legion duties in Aldingwall so as to avoid suspicion. With the seeds of rebellion fermenting in the East, following the execution of King Edgar Stentor Tiberius returned to Shornhelm with a beard grown to torture information out of the captured Blade Silas Secundas, removing an eye and several fingers during his interrogation of the Knight. After multiple weeks of torture sessions Tiberius finally ordered the execution of Secundas upon the reasoning that he was not going to give out anymore useful information. Tiberius was subsequently named the General of Shornhelm by the newly crowned King Emeric and made use of his position to recall the army and order the proper fortifications to the walls of the city. As the General of Shornhelm Tiberius laid a trap in the Blackwater district of the city and proceeded to blow the city up with explosives killing many of the invading rebels and turned the tide of the battle. Later in the battle Tiberius killed the commander of the Red Company, Farraud with a well placed crossbow bolt. Declaring the battle a success, especially considering the death of Jadier Sele, puppet of the High King at the hands of Damo,Tiberius heavily rewarded those who fought in the battle as a way to offset those who were killed during his trap, something he blamed on the rebels' advance. Upon the fall of the La Rouche dynasty several weeks later, Emeric abdicated his throne and made off with roughly seventy percent of the Shornhelm treasury. Intending to peacefully cede the city upon Jovron Lariat's eventual arrival, Tiberius was instead imprisoned by Rodwell, Emeric's son who now had claimed the mantle of King. Some time after the second battle of Shornhelm and the death of Rodwell, Tiberius was brought in front of the new King, Jovron Lariat. Pleading innocence and ignorance over any crimes, Tiberius was reluctantly released by the new High King and sent on his way from High Rock. Post AGOT: High Rock Following his release Tiberius resumed his service with the Legion, albeit under heavy surveillance from the Penitus Occulatus and with a limited desk job in the Imperial City, lest he be given the opportunity to fight in another province's battles again. Weapons and Apparel Despite being retired Tiberius still wears his Imperial Legion Armor and wields his unique Daedric Greatsword Titan's Bite, given to him by the Emperor Titus Mede II in return for years of service in the Legion and outstanding valor. However after being named General of Shornhelm, Tiberius resigned his commission in the Legion and wore the Royal Armour of the Auld Family emblazoned with his own lion sigil on his pauldrons. He would later revert to his old Legion gear upon resuming his duties with the Imperial Legion. Trivia * Tiberius is the reason behind Emeric Auld's menagerie of creatures as he provided the Auld family with one of their first captives, Aleri Indoril. * Following his retirement Tiberius appeared to be somewhat of an alcoholic, struggling to go for even hours without a drink, although at the time of the Battle of Shornhelm he had been sober for around a month. * Upon the culmination of the High Rock Civil War, Tiberius had gained complete control over his drinking. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Imperial Legion